


The Ghost Of You

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assisted Suicide, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Ghost Beca, Halloween, Happy Ending, Soulmates, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Beca is the ghost that haunts Luisa's apartment. Beca constantly tries to scare Luisa, but when Luisa's fear is unexpected, they find themselves in a very different situation from what it originally was.Halloween-Inspired Oneshot for Halloween





	The Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Irhaboggle).



> This may or may not make you cry. I don't know.
> 
> I'm now on Tumblr @psychocalixtelove so if there are any of my fics you would like me to post there, let me know! : P

“Gottverdammt!” It was fairly difficult for Luisa to unlock her door with several bags in her arms, ranging from groceries to her work bag. She managed to slide the key into its lock and turn it without dropping too many things. After kicking the door open, she wobbled to her kitchen and set as many bags down as she could, the apples rolling out across the island. She disregarded the frolicking fruit as she went back to the entrance of her apartment to pick up the remainders of her struggle. She stood back up once she had the box of granola and was faced with her neighbor, a lovely Russian woman who lived with her husband. They were on the older side, but Luisa found they made nice company. She often times spent whole afternoons with the couple to keep up with her Russian and to at least she had other friends besides Pieter and the ghost which haunted her apartment . . . Beca. Luisa smiled warmly at the elderly woman before having a brief conversation with her and retreating to the solitude of her apartment. Luisa went back to the kitchen where her groceries lay and began to unpack the bags, mentally running through all she had to do before she could sleep. Gentle hands caressing her sides and up further under her shirt brought Luisa out of her mental checklist and she grabbed the hands as they reached the edge of her bra.

“Nein, Maus. I already told you, I’m not ticklish so stop trying,” Luisa scolded, removing Beca’s hands from her body. Luisa turned around and glared at the woman in front of her before reaching out to tickle the little ghost. Beca, being ticklish as hell, shrank back in laughter and tried to squirm out of Luisa’s playful grip, finally passing through Luisa to get away. Luisa shivered inherently as she always found the action disturbing and went back to putting the groceries away. Beca floated on top of the island, lying down on her stomach, and complained, “How come I can never scare you? It’s pointless to be a ghost if I can’t at least scare the person that lives in this old apartment.” Luisa mocked her with a jab of her tongue in Beca’s direction as she closed the tiny fridge. Over the past few weeks, Beca had taken to trying to scare Luisa in any way she could, but Luisa seemed unfearful.

********

Beca’s first attempt to scare Luisa was toward the beginning of the month, mainly because it was October. Luisa was unloading the dishwasher like she normally would. Work for her that day was particularly stressful and she just wanted to get the house chores done so she could relax the rest of the night, which was why she wasn’t in a good mood to begin with. She thought about what she wanted to do when she finished and all she could imagine was lying on the couch with her ghost friend wrapped in her arms as they watched musicals together. Luisa was the only one to be able to sense Beca in all forms so the young woman was like an imaginary friend that wasn’t actually imaginary. Luisa’s ideals of the night to come were diminished when she went to put cups in a high cabinet only to find Beca smushed in the compartment, a goofy look on her face. Luisa’s face leveled out and she just stood there annoyed with a stack of cups in her hand, staring at Beca sternly. Beca groaned before she climbed out of the cabinet and complained for about five minutes. Luisa sent her away for the time being and once she had finished everything, she laid with Beca on the couch.

********

The second time Beca tried to scare Luisa was about a week and a half later while Luisa was in the shower. Luisa was rinsing her hair after she washed it and she was lightly humming “A Thousand Miles” by Vanessa Carlton, eyes closed. She turned around, singing the chorus quietly, and opened her eyes to see Beca standing in front of her naked. Luisa barely flinched at the sight and didn’t try to cover herself, but she huffed out a frustrated breath and ignored Beca as she went back to rinsing her hair. Luisa ran her fingers through her wet hair to remove the rest of the conditioner. Beca was clearly bugged by Luisa’s ignorance and nonchalance at an obviously frightful moment but she couldn’t help wanting to feel Luisa against her, even if she was only a ghost. Beca stepped forward and tentatively wrapped her arms around Luisa’s body, nuzzling her face into the back of Luisa’s shoulder. Luisa was surprised by the embrace, though she wasn’t frightened, and hesitantly held Beca’s arms against her. Luisa knew she couldn’t dwell on her feelings for Beca because the spirit could read her mind when they were touching, but it was extremely difficult for her to stop herself from turning around and kissing the girl passionately.

Beca had a strange way of igniting a fire in Luisa’s heart and causing Luisa to almost burn alive with the sensation. The feelings always arose in Luisa’s dreams in some form, ranging from literal fires to recurrences of precious moments between them. It almost made Luisa think of the little crush as something more, but she knew it was absolutely crazy since Beca was a ghost. Caught in the limbo between death and some next life waiting for her, but she never seemed able to leave her state like she was lacking something. “Hey, Lu. Are you alright?” Beca asked, turning Luisa around forcefully. Beca’s face was drizzled with water from the running shower behind Luisa and showed the utmost concern for her friend’s thoughts. Luisa knew she couldn’t hide anything from Beca so she reached up to Beca’s face and cradled the small face in her palms gently. “Why are you still here? I mean, still in this halfway state?” Luisa questioned, getting directly to her point. “I . . . I don’t know. I thought when I died, I died. Nothing more. But apparently, there’s something keeping me here,” Beca answered, gazing deeply into Luisa’s eyes. She thought she saw a tinge of something reminiscent to fear in the blue irises which stared back at her soul, but the inflection was gone as soon as Beca registered it.

********

After analyzing all the facts from the previous weeks, Beca sat calmly on the counter while Luisa finished putting the groceries away, swinging her legs haphazardly. Luisa breathed out deeply, placing her hands on her hips, and combed her hair with her fingers. She looked to Beca and told her, “I’m going to go take a quick shower and then come back down here. If you climb in with me . . . “ Luisa didn’t know how to finish that sentence without revealing everything she felt for Beca so she left it at that, waving her hand and leaving. Beca sat on the counter until she heard the sound of Luisa’s shower starting, then she hopped off the counter and decided one final way to scare Luisa. She waited until Luisa was finished with her shower to hide within the walls, completely out of sight. Beca stood in the wall, peering out into the living room, and watched as Luisa came down the stairs in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, hanging off her left shoulder. Luisa was wearing a neon orange sports bra for comfort and support with her damp hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses, her usual pajamas. Luisa looked around the living room, not seeing Beca, and went to check the other rooms.

Luisa came back to where she was standing before, mere feet from Beca, and called out, “Maus? Where are you?” Luisa was serious the first time she asked but progressively started to lose control over her emotions. “Maus? Where are you?” This time was more choked up and stuttered like Luisa was beginning to get worried. She truly was. She never thought her best friend would leave her and without such notice. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to pour out, and Luisa furiously blinked them away. “Maus? Where are you?” This time, Luisa sounded broken. Sounded pleading. Sounded alone. Luisa looked around one more time before she sat down on the couch shakingly, crossing her legs. Luisa looked down into her lap, fiddled with her fingers, and let the tears fall from her eyes, fogging up her glasses. She couldn’t understand why Beca had left her, but she didn’t know Beca was watching her intently. Beca stared at her living friend sorrowfully, only reminiscents of the emotion left in her, and upon seeing the way Luisa reacted, Beca knew she had done it. She scared Luisa. But that wasn’t what surprised her. Luisa’s fear was what surprised her. Luisa feared losing Beca the most. The one who had petted her incessantly until she fell asleep, the one who only cared enough to try and scare her, the one just be there for her.

Yes, she had Pieter, but there were things only female friends could understand and Beca was that friend. Now that Luisa’s lost her, she didn’t know what she would do. Suddenly, Luisa knew what she was feeling the whole time. Love. Luisa was in love with Beca. Beca stepped out of the wall, Luisa not noticing, and walked to the older woman. She took in Luisa’s state before touching Luisa’s shoulder and knowing what Luisa was thinking. In that moment, something inside Beca pumped to life. It wasn’t her heart because she knew she was dead, but something in the pieces of her soul melted together. Beca gasped a little at the feeling and Luisa lifted her head, feeling Beca’s hand on her. Luisa met Beca’s eyes once before she felt herself shoot up off the couch and pull Beca back onto the couch, kissing her passionately. Luisa didn’t care about anything else at the time, she just kept kissing Beca and crying hysterically. When Beca managed to pull away from Luisa, she smoothed loose pieces behind Luisa’s ears and whispered, “I’m sorry. I love you too.” Finally saying it made both of them realize an ultimate truth.

The thing keeping Beca from moving on to the next stage of death was . . . Luisa. The reason Beca’s soul felt complete with the confession of love was that Luisa was her soulmate. She died before she could meet Luisa and she was forced to stay in this limbo stage until she had found her. She never realized why she was forced to haunt this apartment until now when the woman she loved was terrified of losing her. Beca thought scaring Luisa would bring her such pleasure, but now that she’s done it, she regretted trying. Beca kissed Luisa’s forehead sweetly, brought the woman’s face into her chest, stroking her hair calmly, and explained to her what she knew. Luisa heard the part of Beca being stuck like she was because of herself and rationalized that if she was dead, she would go through the stages of death with Beca. She didn’t need to explain for Beca to know her thoughts and Beca just stood up, saying, “I don’t approve of your methods, but if you really want to.” Luisa stood up with Beca, went into the kitchen, and scribbled a quick note on an index card, coming back with the note and a knife. Luisa set the note on an end table, standing in front of Beca, and gave the knife to Beca. She looked to Beca and asked, “Are you ready?”

Beca simply nodded her head before adjusting Luisa’s forearms to be face up and carving two vertical lines on Luisa’s wrists, blood running quickly. Beca laid the knife down next to the note and took Luisa into her arms, kissing her deeply. Luisa put all she could into her last living kiss and whispered, “I’ll see you on the other side.” Luisa smiled when she felt herself go light headed and fall backward onto the floor, the world going black when she hit the wood.

********

Luisa’s eyes opened to a world of white contrary to what she saw when she died. She sat up and stood in her place, rubbing her forearms unconsciously. She looked around and was greeted with Beca. Both their lives flashed before their eyes and ended with where they were now, waiting to be continued for eternity. Beca jumped into Luisa’s arms and kissed her fervently. Luisa pulled away and explained, “Calm down, Feisty Maus. We have forever now, we can take our time.”


End file.
